inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonardo Almeida
Leonardo Almeida (レオナルドアルメイダ, dub: Yael Amazon) is a midfielder for The Kingdom. Appearance He has sienna brown hair,navy colored eyes and a dark skin. His hairstyle shares similarites with Fideo's, Atsuya 's (save for the colour) and Ichinose's. Personality He deeply cares for his family and team members, and especially his team captain, Roniejo. It is also shown that he has great feelings for soccer. Plot Season 3 He first appeared during the match against Rose Griffon. He is shown to be leading the hissatsu tactic and jumping happily with Roniejo when they won. Their next match was against Inazuma Japan, though Roniejo's teammates got worried afterwards because of Garshield's plan. They were having a hard time playing in the first half because of Garshield's experimentation on Roniejo. This made his teammates even more angry at Garshield and more worried for Roniejo. Afterwards they resolved it by helping Roniejo get a shoot by using the Amazon River Wave hissatsu tactic. He passed the ball to Roniejo and said that he shouldn't lose to the program that was inside him. Eventually Garshield got arrested, and their old coach returned, but they were all still worried because their families would lose their jobs because they worked in Garshield's company. That was why they kept passing the ball and not shooting during the second half and not playing their true soccer. But after sometime with Hijikata's explaining and Lagarto's little brother also stating that he wants to see everyone happy, their true soccer returned. Everyone started to attack with individual defense and Roniejo showed how they play their soccer, most of The Kingdom's hissatsu evolved and Inazuma Japan couldn't pass through the hissatsu tactics; though they still lost to Inazuma Japan, they were thankful to Endou and the others for freeing them from Garshield, and making their true soccer come back, and for having an intense and great match. The whole team hopes to see Endou and the others yet again. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Quotes *''"What's wrong Roniejo? That shoot wasn't like you."'' (To Roniejo) *''"Don't try to take on everything by yourself"'' (To Roniejo) *''"Roniejo! Don't lose to some program!"' ''(To Roniejo)' Hissatsu *'SH Double Tornado '(Game) *'OF Super Elastico '(Game) *'OF Southern Crosscut '(Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Amazon River Wave '(アマゾンリバーウェーブ) Trivia *He is the only player in Inazuma Eleven 3 to reach a body stat of 100. *He mostly leads in the Amazon River Wave hissatsu tactic, until Mac Roniejo took the lead again. *He may be based on Leonardo, who was a real Brazilian soccer player. *''"Amazon"'' from his dubbed name is a name of the second longest river in the world, which is also the name of their hissatsu tactic. *He is the playmaker of The Kingdom, as shown that when he whistled, the team followed it and changed their formation, and also he mostly leads the tactic most of the time. *It was difficult for Fubuki to steal him the ball as seen in the match against The Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:The Kingdom Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Wood Character Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:America Selection Category:Boys Category:South America Representatives